


No Title

by vecvec



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecvec/pseuds/vecvec
Summary: 想幹八月醬又想帶海王兄弟玩的幻想





	No Title

你想成為我的使徒嗎？  
你想幹我嗎？

在同為海豹部隊一員的弟弟因為一次失敗的行動代罪入獄的幾天後，這是第一次有人向被調離要職的亞瑟示出善意。  
他不太清楚第一個問題的涵義，聽起來像是瘋狂宗教組織的三流招募標語，但他倒是藉著酒勁與憋屈狠狠地就第二個問題給出了答覆。

將對方壓進鋪著白色長毛毯的皮製沙發裡時，亞瑟認出了這個身形。他不應該記得這個人的，作為軍人的他與那些活在影子裡的情報人員不該有所交集，除非像上次那樣，一個被策反的CIA探員提著一手情報到沙漠裡交易，可能是為了自己的理想、可能只是貪圖高額酬勞，亞瑟不清楚也對答案沒甚麼興趣，他只知道事情只要扯上這些穿梭在整個世界索取人命的鬼魂那就絕不是甚麼好事，更遑論有甚麼好的下場。

對一個身高近一百九的大男人來說顯得太過甜蜜且刻意的低吟終於在他用靈巧的舌將對方臀瓣間的小洞舔的溼軟後轉為迫不及待的催促，亞瑟想起這個聲音屬於一個名字叫做沃克的男人。

那是他們見面的第一句話，Name's walker。沃克用這句話跟部隊裡所有與他說上話的人都先這麼介紹了自己，就在所有人以為他不過是個謙和有禮的書呆子以後，轉身用一個電話越過過於官僚主義的軍隊指令，朝著被扣押著的賣國賊腦門，射出糊在沙礫中紅白交融的濃稠體液。  
沃克歸還了從他身上順走的槍，笑著點頭致謝，那瞳孔放大的藍色雙眼泛著水光，跟現在一樣。

亞瑟緊抓著沃克結實有力的大腿，十指掐進白皙的皮膚，凹陷的指印邊緣泛著一圈隔天會化為瘀青的紅痕，他頂在會讓對方哆嗦著收縮腸肉的那點上，射出滿腔怒氣。

沃克是個天生的殺手，也是個天生的婊子。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是八月醬吸收了My country failed me的亞瑟，兩人一起做愛、做計劃、作奸犯科的故事，之後應該會一起去把奧姆劫出獄，然後故事夾雜著亞瑟的罪惡感+無法放著八月醬不管的心情一路進行到MI6  
> 需要大腦投影機


End file.
